The Invader Falls in love
by Jackfreak1994
Summary: Zim wants to destroy the Tallest for lying to him for many years, but then he is partnered with Gaz for a skool project. Later realizes that now the main thing he wants is to conquer dib-sisters heart. Zagr later Zadf
1. Mondays suck

It was a early Monday morning, when a lot of people began to wake up early to get ready for work and others for skool.

"GAZ WAKE UP, IT'S MONDAY" Dib yelled from the other side of Gaz's door.

"be quiet!!!" Gaz yelled back rather annoyed for being interrupted from her peaceful sleep. It took her a while to focus

and stood up from her bed. 'I hate Mondays' Gaz's said to herself. She walked up to her closet and picked out her clothes she was going to wear.

After Gaz finished getting dressed she walked up to her mirror. Nothing had really changed much over the years, Gaz was now a 16 and she is still known as the scary freak who loves to play video games. But the only thing different about her was her looks, she became beautiful. Her purple hair now reached down her shoulders. She was still rather short, reaching only 5'1, but had managed to get a very nice chest and body. Even though she was still considered an absolute freak, guys stared at her and wished to have her but feared of what might happen if they got close to her. Her clothes didn't change much, but instead of wearing a dress she now wore a short black blouse that only covered the part of her chest and underneath was her black and gray long sleeve shirt and still had her skull necklace around her neck.

she smirked at the thought of all the girls who hate her for her charm, sure she hated the guys who stared at her but it amused her to see all the girls from high skool were jealous of her.

Gaz took her last look of herself and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning daughter, you're just in time to eat my new invention I call it Mega SUPER Toast". Membrane said as he placed her toast in front of her.

Dib sat right besides her eating the Frankenchokie's cereal. Dib hasn't changed much either, he was now 17 and is still the paranormal freak everyone hates, he doesn't follow Zim as much as he used to knowing that Zim has been in earth for 5 years now and hasn't destroyed earth.......yet.

"Are you ready to start your new year as a junior in high skool?" Dib asked as he smiled at her.

"No" was the only thing that Gaz answered.

"Well finish up, because we need to get to skool a little early today. We have to pick up our schedule and other things" Dib said.

Gaz didn't answer; she was beginning to hate how this Monday was turning out already.

* * *

"Why haven't they answered my calls!" the EX-invader cried.

It's been already 2 years that he found out about his mission. Over the years Zim has change by his height, He discovered that Human food helps him grow by all the nasty ingredients it has. Zim suffered in the beginning but he was desperate to become as tall as his Tallests. His clothes and disguise hasn't changed, but his looks did or so the girls in Skool say. He gave up his whole dream of taking over the earth, now he really wished to take revenge on his planet, especially the Tallest for the horrible lies they did to him. He had been trying to contact the so called Resisty's to assist him but it's been a month already that he tried to contact them and have not responded to any of his calls.

"Must be some interference, oh well I'll just wait a little longer for their response. If they don't then I'll have to do this on my own" Zim began to approach the exit of his base, It was already 7:00am and he needed to get early to his Skool to receive his schedule

"GIR!!" Zim cried out. Out of nowhere Gir had appeared and salute Zim.

"Yes my master"

"Gir I'm going to skool, I need to keep checking if the Resisty's have responded my message."

"Yes sir" after Gir's response his Glowing red eyes turned to the color turquoise and began to ran to the Kitchen yelling out "TAQUITOS!!!"

'sometimes I wonder what goes on in that insane head of his' Zim thought as he watched gir eat his taquitos, and with that Zim walk out the door.


	2. Skool Library

Dib and Gaz had arrived to skool in time, because behind them was a huge line of kids who also needed to pick up their schedules or skool ID's. Dib already received his, he really wasn't excited to see that he had English class but was a little happy to see that he had space and science. Gaz hated the classes she had except Art class; she was going to be with Dib in English and Algebra class. She was thinking about changing her classes after skool, trying to avoid hearing Dib yelling out all his nonsense about aliens and Bigfoot during class.

"Hey Gaz, look who's here" Dib pointed at the green boy who was entering the skool Library. "I know he's up to something Gaz, I just know it" He said.

"Dib, Zim has been on earth for over 5 years already and hasn't done anything. He even told you that he gave up taking the world, just drop it already" Gaz said while she was taking out from her pocket her game slave 4.

"That's what he wants us to think, I know he's lying and I'll find out what he is really planning" Dib said.

"Whatever" Gaz said, and walked away.

Zim was the 27th person in line, He was getting pretty upset that the line was going really slow.

"I can't stand waiting in this line any longer!" He yelled out and began to push all the kids in front of him out of his way. There were many who complained or cursed at him but Zim ignored them, he kept pushing until he reached the main lady from the library.

"Give Zim his schedule and ID now" Zim demanded.

"What's your name?" The Lady said sounding rather bored.

"I am Zim!" Zim yelled out. The lady began to search in her computer for Zim and print out his schedule and ID and gave them to Zim.

"Welcome back Zim" said the lady.

Zim was looking over his schedule, and then he began to feel someone staring.

"Hello Zim!" a familiar voice said.

"What do you want Dib-worm?" Zim Said.

"I now what your planning Zim and you won't get away with it" Dib said. Zim was tired of telling Dib that he gave up taking over the earth already, so he just decided to play along.

"You'll never discover Zim secret plan, I got it all set up already" Zim gave him an evil smile and Dib looked a little worried.

"You'll never take over zim, never!" Dib yelled.

"Yes, yes Now be gone with you stupid Dib- human, Zim has no time for your foolishness."

Dib just stared at Zim "Like I said zim I'm watching you" Dib then turned around and walked away to get to class.


	3. I'm with stupid

"Let's see...where's class 306" Zim said as he kept looking for his Health class. He began to walk faster as he began to pass classes 301, 302, 303, 304, 305 and finally stopped. "finally, 306" zim said as he entered his class. The School Bell hasn't ringed yet so all the tennage humans were fooling around in class, drowing paper balls, laughing, running, making out, etc. But one student just remained in her seat and she was playing a device that humans called a game Slave. That 'she' was none other but Dib's scary sister Gaz Membrane. Zim smirked at this and began to approach her.

"Hello Dib-sister" Zim said as he pulled a desk to sit next to her.

"Don't bother me Zim, I'm in the zone" Gaz said without turning to look at him, apparently she was too busy trying to pass this last level. Zim just stared at her, noticing how much Gaz has changed over the years. He looked from bottom to top and he had to admit she looked very attractive for a human. If she were Irken, Zim would have been drooling for her right now. 'but still she does look pretty sexy, wait what am I thinking! she's a human, these human customs are getting to me' Zim thought. Zim shook his head to focus back to reality and noticed that Gaz had already put away her Game slave.

"What?" Gaz asked angrily, she noticed Zim staring at her and it was pissing her off.

"Oh nothing little gaz" Zim said and turned his attention to the front class.

"Welcome back everyone, so glad to see new wonderful faces in my class. My name is Ms. Jackson and I'll be your teacher for this year" The teacher said, she seemed like a rather happy type of teacher. Which Gaz hated very much.

'Great another Mr. Elliot but this time it's a woman' Gaz thought

" Since it's the first day of skool I will assign you all some seats, you all will have a partner to work with. "

"Jenny Connor you'll sit in table 1 with Adam Ross"

"Max Dominguez you'll sit in Table 2 with Daniel Myers"

she kept calling out the names of kids and their assigned seats until only two remained.

"Gaz Membrane you'll sit in table 15 with Zim" Ms. Jackson said

"I would rather be burned alive in hell than to work with this freak of nature" Gaz said.

"You stupid human! you should be proud to be partnered with The ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim said raising his arms in the air.

"Why should I be proud to be partnered with the 'Idiotic' Zim?" Gaz asked

" You horrible...Sickening HUMAN, Zim is no idiot" Zim was gritting his teeth

"Your voice is so stupid" Gaz was beginning to get annoyed.

"Grrrr...You know your more annoying than the Dib-stink" Zim said

"so are you, now be quiet before I rip off that ugly head off your torso" Gaz replied

Zim and Gaz just stared at eachother, growling. While Ms. Jackson thought of what you do.

"Look Ms. Membrane I'm sorry but you have to accept zim as your partner wether you like it or not"

Gaz glared at Ms. Jackson and crossed her arms "Fine, but if this dosen't work out you will suffer horribly" Gaz said.

Ms. Jackson felt shivers down her spine and gulped " don't worry Ms. Membrane I'm sure everything will work out just fine"

"I hope for your sake it does, and don't ever call me Ms. Membrane again. it's Gaz, Get used to it." Gaz said


	4. Dib's proposition

Zim stared at Gaz's reaction toward Ms. Jackson. He was impressed of how much fear the human can cause to others, he enjoyed it and at the same time it angered him because he wanted to be the one who would cause fear and destruction towards the humans.

She is not like any other filthy human on earth; she's different, in an evil kind a way. 'If Gaz were an Irken Invader she would be able to take over more than 10 planets in a snap of her fingers' he thought as he observed her.

Gaz felt his stare and turned to face him, she gave him a glare but Zim didn't look away instead he smirked at her.

"You know Dib-sister, for a human you're not so bad. If I take over the earth someday, I might spare your life and make you my special slave "Zim said.

Gaz raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then chuckled "first of all, don't even bother to say that Zim, you and I both know that you taking over the earth will never happen. You even told my brother that you gave up on taking over. And second, what makes you think I would like to be you're so called 'special slave', Just to make things clear, I.. serve.. no one." Gaz began to smirk as she saw Zim furious.

Zim really wanted to say something, anything to provoke Gaz but said nothing. Gaz was right and he knew it; even the Tallest told him he was too stupid to take over this pathetic planet. The only words that came out from his mouth were "I hate you" and turned away from her and said nothing more.

*lunch Room*

Gaz was sitting in her table playing her Game slave VI; trying everything she can to ignore Dib's talking.

"Zim mention that he has a secret plan, I'm so sure it's something big. I still don't know what it is but I'll stop him" Dib said.

"Yeah, yeah, good luck with that Dib" Gaz said.

Dib sometimes felt disappointed that Gaz never supported him; even though she didn't care he considered her as his sidekick because she knew that Zim was an alien and what he intends to do. She also knows that her brother is not insane, well only about zim being an alien thing.

"So how was your day so far?" Dib said as he tried to change the subject.

"Bad"

"Why is that?" Dib asked.

"Your friend Zim is in my health class, and I was partnered with him. He annoys me and I hate it, just the sound of his voice fills me with a total rage" She growled as she said this.

"Zim is in your health class?" Dib asked quite excited about it.

"For today, I'm going to the Office afterskool to change my schedule. " Gaz said as she kept focusing in her game.

"What? No don't change your classes!" Dib cried out.

"Why not?" Gaz said rather annoyed.

"Gaz you can tell me what he's up too, since I have no classes with him to be keeping an eye on him. That way I can find out what he is planning" Dib said.

"And if I refuse?" she questioned

"Well then I will not give you the new Game slave V that I bought for you" Dib said as he took a box out of his Jacket. Gaz's eyes were wide and drew her old game slave to the trash.

"W-where did you get that?" Gaz asked as she took the box away from Dib's hands and stared at it.

"Let's just say I know people who can get things before they go in stores" Dib said and smirked and Gaz was surprised by her gift. She looked as if she just saw God in front of her eyes instead of receiving a new game slave.

"There are more of those Game things" Dib said. Then he heard a low growl from her

"FINE Dib, I'll help you But if I don't receive those other Game slaves you will suffer horribly" Gaz said.

"YES! THANK YOU GAZ!" Dib yelled and hugged Gaz and because of that he received a black eye.


	5. It's a boy

As zim walked home from skool he has been thinking of how to encourage Lard Nar (leader of the Resisty) to assist him destroy every Irken that dared to laugh at him behind his back. The Resisty hated the Irkens too which meant it would be hard for zim to influence The Resisty to team up with him, a rival.

Zim signed at the last thought and open the door to enter his base; of course Gir was in the couch watching his Scary Monkey Show like always.

"Gir, was there any response from the resisty?"

"I donno" Gir said not taking his eyes from the TV.

"I thought I told you to... Oh forget it, I'll check tomorrow" Zim had a long boring day and was not in any mood to yell at Gir, instead Zim walked towards the elevator that would lead him to his room. Ever since he became a defective countless unusual changes occurred to him, he now had to do similar human habits. He had to sleep, and eat every daylight hours, and what annoyed him about his changes the most was the emotions he keeps feeling now.

Like one example was the strange Feeling in the Pit of his Squeedlyspooch he felt each time he had a close contact with the Gaz. A weird thing that happen during health class earlier that day was when Ms. Jackson announced that Him and Gaz were to be partner, he sort of felt delight inside him. Sure he might say a lot of horrible things about her but he would then later regret what he said. Since he's new at these so called 'emotions' he not sure how that feeling is identified as. What's odder are his dreams, it's all about her.

"It must be those brainless fights we always have, they're getting in my head" Zim said to himself as he lay in his bed. He nestled under the covers and soon fell asleep.

*The next day*

Gaz was walking to her class; she was trying not to forget her duty Dib asked for. He wanted her to find out what zim is setting up or something like that, but of course it won't be so simple. She has to win his trust in order for him to inform her everything. She really didn't like it because it meant she needed to chatter with Zim, Gaz is not much of a talkative person. But she kept reminding herself that it was for a good cause, she will be given new game slaves as recompense.

Before she opens her classroom door, she took a deep breath. . "Here goes nothing" she said and then entered her class. The bell hadn't ringed yet so everyone in class were in groups talking with friends and what not. On her way to her seat Gaz noticed Zim had already arrived to class before her, she took a seat next to him and decided it was a good time to start the 'Chat' she was planning earlier.

"Hello Zim, you're awfully quiet today" she said not sounding very interested.

Zim looked at her; he was of course confused and misgiving of Gaz interest of his silence.

"Since when does the Gaz-human take interest of Zim's silence?" Zim asked.

"I just want to amuse myself for now, you know just talk" Gaz said calmly.

"Talk, about what?" Zim asked.

"I don't know anything" Gaz thought "how about you tell me more about your home planet, like what do you Irkens do different from us humans?"

Zim looked around making sure no one heard Gaz's questions, and turned back to look at her.

"I don't consider this is a suitable place to be talking about my home planet, human. And wait…Since when did you take interest about Zim's planet and our differences?"

Gaz was irritated that this conversation thing wasn't going according to plan, but new that if she screams at him like she usually does, it will become more complicated for her to find out what zim's planning.

So she tries to continue "Hey, us humans are very curious people. I just thought it would be interesting to know what Aliens like you do and besides I don't want to be fighting with my partner for the whole year. " Gaz said.

Zim stared at her; he was really suspicious about Gaz's sudden interest about aliens. The only one who would be asking him these kinds of questions would be Dib.

"I guess you're probably right human, I don't believe I can stand to hear you're screaming at me every day. Maybe putting it behind us will be a more proper way to solve this; in addition I too still have many curiosities about you humans." Zim said.

Gaz then reached out her right hand to him. "Truce?" she asked.

Zim then smirked and reached his hand to her "truce" he agreed.

"Oh and by the way space boy, don't call me Dib-sister or Gaz human anymore. Just call me by my original name, Gaz" Gaz point out.

"Very well, Gaz" Zim said.

Just then the bell rang and Ms. Jackson came in the class with three big bags in her back. She set them on top of her desk.

"My dear students, I've been informed that we will start a special project that might please most of you, Many young teens like you today are taking interest about relationships and things like that, Which every now and then end up having families. So the skool wants every one of you to learn how difficult being a parent can be. You'll receive a baby like this one"

She showed the class a sack of flour that had a big blue happy face sticker on it and a diaper too.

"Don't be fooled by the appearance kids, this sack is nothing more than a machine that is programmed to act like a real baby. You and your partner will work together to care for the child. You must feed it, change it, and love it like real parents would. The baby with a blue happy face sticker is a boy and the ones in pink are girls. You'll receive a baby and a two page paper with questions involving the project."

"Baby, what's this baby she speaks of" Zim asked.

"A baby is a newborn or recently born human" Gaz explained.

"Ah, a smeet then" Zim said understanding.

"Smeet?" Gaz asked

"That's how we Irkens call the newborns, instead of babies" Zim said.

"Oh" was all that Gaz said.

Just then Ms. Jackson stood in front of both Zim and Gaz, she smiled and handed them their baby and paper assignment.

"Congratulations you two, you have a baby boy"


	6. Cute

Both Zim and Gaz gazed at the baby, Curious Zim poked it.

Suddenly a giggle was heard from the baby; terrified Zim jumped behind Gaz. Gaz rolled her eyes at his sudden reaction and hold the baby in her arms.

"Relax zim, it just giggled no need to be scared" Gaz said looking at zim behind her; she had detected that he was trembling. When he took notice of Gaz's gaze, he stood and took the baby away from Gaz's grip.

"Zim, scared of a stupid human toy? Nonsense" He said as he returned to his seat. Zim look intently at the baby and poked him once more. The little baby giggled again, which to zim's surprised he quite enjoyed to hear its silly laugh.

Gaz observed zim; he continuously played with 'their' baby or smeet as he called it. She smiled but then vanished a second before Zim became aware of it.

"You act as if you've never seen a baby before" Gaz said.

"I haven't, I've only heard of them" Zim said. Gaz raised her eyebrow in question but before she could ask Zim told her that he would tell her some other time. He really didn't want to take risks talking about his Irken customs with other humans around to hear.

He cradled the baby in his arms, as if it were real. Gaz thought it was sweet and cute that Zim was getting fond of the baby, sure it's just a machine but it was still adorable to watch. Though of course would not say it aloud.

"All the females in my class come up to receive a bracelet, with this bracelet on the baby will recognize you as the mother so you must not take it off. Unless you want to hear your babies cry day and night." Ms. Jackson said.

All the girls lined up to received one; of course they would be given the matching color of their baby's gender. When Gaz received her blue bracelet, she went back to her seat. Class was almost over and she didn't find out anything about Zim, except the Smeet thing.

"Zim, given that this baby needs both parents present I'm coming to your bas- uh house afterschool. Maybe we can get started on our stupid paper assignment during lunch and finish it up at your house."Gaz said.

Without arguing Zim just agreed. Then the bell rang

Since Gaz had Zim in most of her classes it would not be much of a problem for the baby to start crying for both its parents. She and zim decided to sit together incase anything happened, and to Gaz's surprise zim didn't want to let go of the baby; he would reject the offer every time she asked for it.

"I guess this baby thing will be easier than I thought" She said to herself. Or...so she thought


	7. spaceboy's base

After Skool was over both zim and Gaz had decided to walk together to zim's House. They both walked in silence and felt awkward but thought it was best to keep it that way. Before they left, Gaz told Dib she wasn't coming home till 9:00 at night, and of course Dib began to think the worst. He worried of what Zim might do to her without him there to protect her but she guaranteed him that nothing will happen, knowing that Zim is smart enough not to mess with her.

Besides Gaz has a project to do and she will not risk failing it by some stupidity Dib might do that might really piss off Zim. She knew Dib might think twice before doing something dull because

He will ruin his chance on finding out more about Zim and his plans

Gaz will not receive her Game Slave's which meant that she will beat the crap out of Dib

Zim will now be more precautious of Dib

Gaz can already picture herself playing her new Game slaves and showing it off to Iggins, which would surely provoke him. She smirked at that thought but then was interrupted by a glowing green house in sight. The house still looks the same as it was the day zim came to earth, except there were more gnomes. She thought that maybe it was to attack her brother from entering his household and keep a closer eye of any intruder. The gnomes just kept looking at her direction which freaked her out a bit, so decided to stay closer to zim.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you, I have programmed them to only attack your repulsive brother." Zim assured her and opened the door. He moved to the side and gestured her to (hey who said aliens can't be polite) enter first. "Ladies first" he simply said. Gaz was a little impressed by his sudden courteous act; this was definitely not the evil Zim she met years ago. She felt something within her and wanted to make her smile but forced herself to keep a straight face. Since that 'something' was making her feel funny inside, a growl of annoyance was heard from her.

"Why Thank you Zim, you are such a sweetheart" Gaz said mockingly. Zim frowned at Gaz's response but walked behind her. The house was dark but Gaz saw two turquoise circles coming towards her, before Gaz was able to react it jumped on her and made her fall to the ground.

"GAZZY!" Gir screamed happily. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH and and YOUR SO PURTY and and YOU SMELL LIKE FLOWERS. ME LIKE FLOW-

"GIR" Zim yelled at Gir.

"Yes master?" Gir asked calmly as he still was embrace to Gaz's waist. Gaz was growling at the Robot but I guess in a way Gir could care less of what she thought, all that mattered to him was to let her know that he is attached to her.

"Get off of her" Zim demanded.

"Awww but I want to be with purple headed girl" Gir whined.

Zim knew what was coming, He knew that any second Gir will start to cry loudly and will not stop until he gets what he wants which is something Zim will not tolerate.

"Gir I am ordering you to get off of Gaz, or…." He thought "or I won't buy you any Tacos"

Gir then immediately let go of Gaz and began to run around the living room yelling tacos, and then disappeared to the kitchen.

Zim turned and gazed at gaz, he reached out his hand to offer her some assistance. "I apologize for Gir's immature behavior" Zim said sounding a little embarrassed of what occurred moments ago. Gaz took his hand and pulled to boost herself up.

"Ever thought about fixing that robot of yours?" Gaz asked as she dusted herself off.

"I have years ago…." Zim said and had a flashback of when he had used the dangerously high level on Gir, which had made him smart but yet really dangerous. Also remembered when he was about to be killed by him, fortunately the squid man had saved him just in time. "Let's just say that things didn't go according to plan"

Gaz just shrugged and walked passed him the sit in his couch. She took out their paper assignment from her book bag. Zim sat next to her holding the smeet machine, he was relief that it hasn't cried during their classes. Gaz read through the paper, Zim was starting to feel uncomfortable by the silence so he decided that it was best to converse with her. Besides he had a few questions to ask about her unexpected interest in him from earlier in health class.


	8. unique human

"Now that there are no humans present to hear me, May I ask why are you suddenly interested in Zim?" he asked without making eye contact with her.

"I already told you Zim, I just thought it would be interesting to know what Aliens like you do differently from us humans" Gaz said and she continued to read the paper.

"Gaz Membrane is finally fascinated in Aliens, the next thing I will hear from you is that you want to be a paranormal investigator. I guess Zim has just found Dib's perfect assistant. "Zim teased.

"Hey just bacause I find you ALIENS interesting does not mean I'll become Dib's clone freak!" Gaz said.

Zim smirked; He could picture Gaz in Dib's place. He couldn't help but laugh at that thought which of course was pissing off Gaz.

"What's so funny?" Gaz asked as a growl escaped from her throat.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to picture you in Dib's place." Zim said as he chuckled "and I must say that you don't fit in to this paranormal kind of thing. I like original Gaz-human better; you are a very unique human"

Zim eyes widened as he recollected himself to what he just said. He felt his face burning, he was sure that he was blushing. 'What is wrong with me, why would Zim say that to a human?'

Zim slowly turned to fix his eyes on Gaz, she staring back at him. She was surprised and puzzled, but zim detected her blushing. It seemed to him that maybe Gaz is feeling the same self-conscious emotion that he was going through at that moment.

" Um..." was all Gaz could say.

Both made eye contact, they didn't know how long they've stayed like that but it felt as if it had been hours when they were just a few minutes. Zim began to feel that strange Feeling in his Squeedlyspooch again, but this time it felt more weird than usual. No it wasn't a bad feeling, but it felt really strange. Zim has lived for more than 210 years and he has never experienced this kind of thing before.

Unexpectedly Gaz looked away; she still was blushing but said nothing. She decided to maybe break the silence by continuing on with their smeet assignment and forget what just happened.

"Well…uh anyways I finished reading the paper assignment and basically we just have to take note of what the baby does for 3 weeks and explain our experiences about it. But first things first, we have to give it a name" she explain."I've been thinking of some good names you might like"

"Names for what?" Zim asked confused.

"Names for our baby," Gaz said.

"Why would we think of names? In planet Irk our smeet's PAK comes with a name and its own personality. We have no right to give it a name " Zim said as he was signaling the attached Pak in his spine.

"Zim you keep forgetting that you're in planet Earth, here we don't use those things in your back instead we use our REAL brains. This toy is not a real baby anyways so we can name it however we want. We need to think of a name." she clarified.

"We can name him whatever we want?" he asked.

Gaz confirmed with a nod.

"let call it Zim!" He said exited.

Gaz stared at Zim "There will be no juniors zim, I want to name it something we both can agree on" Gaz said.

"but..." Zim didn't finished, Gaz gave him a cold look. Zim knew that when it comes to that look you must not ignore it. "Fine, but I still think zim is a great name for the smeet" Zim said.

Gaz just rolled her eyes "How about Michael or Jonathan"

"Your names have too many syllables" Zim protested

"So? What so wrong about having too many syllables?" Gaz asked

"It's so long. Why can't we just use one syllable?" Zim complained.

"Your such a whiner, fine how about Jim, Tim, Abi, Ziv, Ne-

"I like Ziv and Tim" Zim interrupted.

"okay well from both of them I think I like Tim better" She said.

" well I like Ziv better" Zim said.

"why because it almost sounds like your name?" Gaz asked aggravated.

"Yes" Zim said in a low voice trying not to make her too mad about it.

Gaz was already tired of deciding for a name, they basically couldn't agree to anything so she just decided to name their so called child Ziv Membrane


	9. Can you help zim?

*meanwhile *

"I have convinced my sister to keep a close eye on Zim, that way she can tell me if Zim is planning anything new. If she tells me anything interesting I'll let you know." Dib explained to Agent dark booty.

"Very clever Agent Mothman, We will wait for your information. I'm very pleased to see you back in the swollen eyeball network, I was beginning to think that Zim might have destroyed you or something."Agent dark Booty said.

Dib couldn't help but laugh at last thing Agent dark booty had said, So many times Zim had tried to kill him but always end up failing in the end. 'Zim destroy me, yeah that'll be the day

"Of course not, I just needed a little break from this paranormal thing. But now I'm back and this time I will assure you that we will catch zim once and for all" Dib said.

"Let just hope that happens, before he gets away with anything he is planning. Oh and by the way we've recently mailed you those games for your sister, if she gives us more info about the alien we'll send her more games as payment. Dark booty out" with that the screen on Dib's monitor went black.

He turned his head to the clock; it was 6:39 in the afternoon. Gaz had 3 hours left; he couldn't help but feel a little worried about her. She was alone and helpless inside the Aliens residence, who knows what evil zim, has deliberated for her. Dib gulped at that thought.

If anything happened to her, it would be his fault and if he tried to explain who was really responsible to whatever happens to her the people they would surely not believe him. "Just hope nothing happens to her, she is in fact the only friend I have in my life" Dib said to himself. He then walked out of his room and headed down to the living room to watch his favorite show, Mysterious Mysteries.

_

*meanwhile in Zim's base*

"Zim you're doing it wrong, just let me do it!" Gaz yelled at him. Ziv had already begun crying; apparently it needed to be changed. Zim said that he could handle it; he wanted to learn what the earth females had to go through when they had to take care of their offspring. It has been more than 10 minutes already and Zim still couldn't figure out how to take off the baby's diaper. His crying has gone bad to worse, and Gaz was furious.

"Zim you don't have a clue of what you're doing, Let me change him" Gaz insisted

"Zim knows what he's doing, and I don't need any help" He said.

"Fine zim, have it your way. If you need me I'll be in the living room watching TV" She said. Gaz left him alone with Ziv. She sat next to Gir, he didn't take notice of her presence for he was so concentrated watching his scary monkey show. Gaz didn't understand the point of the show, but she watches it anyway.

In the kitchen Zim was feeling so irritated and angry that he couldn't silence Ziv's crying. He felt as if he was to explode any second, clearly he couldn't do this on his own he needed Gaz's help.

"Zim needs no one's help" he said loudly. He took noticed that Ziv's crying was a lot worse now, it would not shut up. He pulled his antennas to prevent hearing the smeet but to his displeasure he could still hear it.

"There is only one way to end this madness" Zim said.  
Gaz was bored of watching the stupid monkey show, so she began playing her Game slave V. She was too concentrated in the game that she didn't take notice of Zim presence.

"Eh...Gaz" Zim said trying to catch her attention.  
Gaz turned off her game to look at Zim; she could hear Ziv crying in the kitchen. She knew what Zim wanted from her; it amused her to know that a smart alien like him couldn't pass a simple task.

'Males are so stupid' she said to herself. She smirked at him and crossed her arms. "Well, well, well, it appears to me that Zim Membrane couldn't complete his duty on his own, Are you hear to admit it and ask for my assistance? Gaz asked.  
Zim didn't want to admit that he needed her help, but he knew that she was the only one who knew how to shut up the baby. He growled at her stupid smirk, he knew she was enjoying this.

"Zim can't figure out how to silence Ziv, it's...annoying me. I can't do this on my own, Can you h-help me?" Zim asked.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear the Irken admit that he needed my help?" Gaz asked trying to provoke him.

"CAN YOU JUST HELP ME!" Zim hissed.

Gaz smirk grew; she took noticed of the dangerous look on his alien face. She knew that he was in no mood for her dim-witted questions.

"If you ask again nicely I will" she said.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"Zim asked

"Of course" she said

He growled and tried to look away to avoid looking at her face "Gaz, Can you...help zim?" he asked.

He glared at her as their eyes met "was that so hard?" She asked. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, Zim followed.

She noticed that Ziv was still weeping; Gaz approached him and took off the dirty diaper. She turned and drew it at Zim "here, get rid of it" She said. She turned back to look at Ziv and began to powder his bottom. Zim stood next to her watching and trying to memorize everything she did.

"Finished" She said.

She demonstrated to him her finished work. "See it's so simple, we human females are good at doing this kind of thing. It's one of the reasons why we exist. Hope you know what to do the next time Ziv cries" Gaz said.

"Of course I'll remember" Zim said.

Gaz checked her watch; it was already 8:45pm. "Well I guess I should go home, Dib might be worried sick by now. I don't want to end up being a single mother" Gaz smiled. 'Her eyes really are quite appealing when she isn't peering them and smiling' he thought. He warily smiled back.

"I'm going to take Ziv with me, since I know what to do in case he cries again. I can come here again afterschool if it's ok with you" Gaz said.

"I would much rather prefer you to come here, than me going to your house and face the Dib-monkey" Zim said.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you in skool tomorrow" With that Gaz opened the front door and left.


	10. crying shows weakness

Dib was so nervous of Gaz's absents and was thinking the worst already; she was only 5 minutes late.

"She's not here yet, something has happened and it's my fault. Because of me Gaz can be in danger, defenseless and alone, without her brother. What if Zim is using her for his evil and stuff?" Dib said out loud, he was sweating and his hands were trembling in fear. He then stood instantly; his fear he had a minute ago went away and stood in a heroic pose

"No, I won't let Zim harm my little sister, I'M COMING GAZ!"

He ran toward the door and once he opened it he then collides with someone and both fell to the floor. He boosts himself up and saw someone familiar underneath him, it was Gaz.

"Gaz your ok!" he cried happily.

"Dib, if you don't get off me I will shred that head of-"Gaz wasn't able to finish her sentence, for she was interrupted by Dib's tight hug.

"Oh Gaz I was so worried, I thought that I lost you. For a moment I thought I was going to be dad's only child" He said. He then suddenly heard a growl which he knew was not a good sign; she pushed Dib away to break the hug.

"Hug me again Dib and I will instantly make your world a living nightmare" She hissed at him. She stood and dusted himself off, and made sure that Ziv was not damaged after the impact. She was about to depart but turned to gaze and gazed at Dib.

"Zim told me that in their world babies are called smeets, and In his planet the smeet's PAK comes with a name and its own behavior." Gaz said

"Not much but it helps" Dib said as he stood up.

"What do you expect Dib, Zim is not that stupid you know. I'm your sister who to him it means your assistant, he's not going to trust me in an instant" she said infuriated. She took a deep breath to control her anger; she was exhausted and felt too tired to argue with her brother.

"Look it's been a long day, I'm going to bed. Make sure you don't make any noise and if you do, you will suffer horribly." She told him.

"Whatever, I'll be watching mysterious mysteries" he said as he walk to the couch to sit and watch his show.

She walked upstairs to her room taking Ziv with her, and she shut the door behind her she looked at Ziv

"Your uncle is so annoying, don't you agree?" she asked him, not expecting a response.

Ziv answered her question with a giggle, Gaz couldn't help but smile. The baby's giggle was too cute to ignore. "You know for sack of flour, you're not such a bad human…alien…..thing after all" Gaz said. She gently placed ziv in her bed and walks to her closet; she took off her clothes to change into her dark purple nightgown. While changing Gaz was recalling what Zim had told her earlier that day that caught her by surprise.

'I like original Gaz-human better; you are a very unique human'

She beamed; nobody has ever considered her special before. I mean she is Gaz the coldest and meanest person, who would just break your leg if you annoy her. She knows that she is different from the rest of her people, but she didn't care. But it hurt her sometimes that nobody at least tried to talk to her, well Dib talks to her but he doesn't count.

She feels too alone and needs someone to share her thoughts with. Her Dad is never home, and Dib is always busy with his paranormal stuff. The only best friend she ever had was her Game slave. She loosely remembered; when the stupid little mindless boy named Iggins told her that rainy night he took her game slave 'you need help.' And now, years later, she was thinking that maybe he was right. Her anger takes over her and can't control it, which is one of the many reasons she's on her own.

Gaz felt tears falling down her face, it was too much. "Not again" she said growling. She furiously wiped off her tears 'crying shows weakness, don't cry you whiner' she said to herself. She lay in her bed still weeping "I guess I'm better off alone, it's for the best" she whispered to herself. She embraced Ziv in her arms, which caused Ziv to chuckle. "I guess you're the only friend I have, my zivvy" she said.

'Wait….ZIVVY? God I really do need help'


	11. a wonderful nightmare

A wonderful nightmare

There was darkness that bounded around Zim, he walk knowing it would lead him nowhere. He couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him, he felt fear and uneasy as he heard someone titter.

"Who's there?"He asked, trying to keep his voice livid and rough. No one answered.

"Show yourself pitiful creature of darkness, or suffer the raft of the Almighty Z-,"Zim was then interrupted by the same titter he heard earlier, It was longer and more uncontrollably. But then it stopped and was replaced with a low and dangerous growl.

"Oh shut up."It said. "I'm in a good mood don't ruin it." the voice said. It was familiar, very familiar. He saw a figure approaching him, but couldn't see who it was. "Who are you?"Zim asked uneasily.

"Don't play stupid with me Zim, you know who I am" The voice said.

Zim tried to remember; he recognized the voice but couldn't remember who it was.

"How sad, how can you not recognize the voice of your Goddess" The voice said.

'Goddess? What is this creature talking about' Zim thought.

"Let's refresh your memory shall we?" The figure in the shadows took a few steps toward the light. He saw a purple haired Human female wearing a thin black camisole stepped out of the darkness, it was Gaz. He felt something he could not describe in his Squeedlyspooch, something that made him uneasy to even gaze at her.

"Gaz, how'd you get in my Base and…..why are you wearing that?" Zim groan.

"We're not in your base zim, you're dreaming. How many times do we have to go through this, you've been dreaming me constantly and it irritates me that I have to explain things to you over and over again" Gaz said annoyed. She stepped closer to him and grinned evilly as she saw Zim's face; tense, puzzlement, and lust written all over his face. Since this WAS his dream, Gaz was going to do what he yearned and wished for her to do.

She threw her black camisole at him. He pulled it off his face where it had landed and was staring at her astound. Gaz stood in front of him, smirking at his reaction.

"Gaz, w-what are you doing? He finally blinked. "You're partially exposed."

"Is my body to much for you?" She asked.

"I, Um, Err…" he stuttered.

Gaz tenderly hollowed her slender hands over Zim's shoulders. She smiled; it amused her to see Zim's cute anxious face looking towards her. She knew exactly what he wanted, but wanted to make things slower and difficult for this sexy Alien. She began to play with one of Zim's antennas, which lead a strange but pleasant sensation through zim's body.

"Why are you doing this, Dib-sister?" Zim's panicky asked.

"I've seen it Zim and I understand it completely. You want me, you crave and desire me. I know that you feel something inside you when you're near me, and you have no clue to what it is. In my world we call it Affection, which means that you're feeling a type of love. "She said.

"Zim is not capable of lo-""If you even dare to finish that sentence, I will spend every waking moment making your world a living nightmare!" She hissed at him.

He felt his body being pulled to her in a warm embrace; he felt his body tense at her touch. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her, to please this feeling that kept haunting him but his mind was telling him that this was wrong and he should get away from her

"If you want I can prove to you that you actually have a thing for me" Gaz said.

Zim looked at his Surroundings, to see if anyone was witnessing anything. When he realized that the coast was clear he turned back to gaze at Gaz. 'It's only a dream Zim, This is your world to decide what you want to do' a voice in his head informed him.

He then nodded numbly. "Prove it then"

In an Instant Gaz then pressed her lips to him and pulled him close to her. He was stunned by the sudden kiss but then His eyes closed automatically and wrapped his hands around her waist as he returned the kiss. She made his heart quiver, he had no clue what she was doing to him but knew that he didn't want her to stop. They dissolve into each other, their arms tangled in a way that neither could stand to let go. It was so passionate, so tender, and it felt so right.

Gaz breathes in intensely and began to work her way around his jaw, and ending up in his neck. Zim experienced a shiver as he began to feel her tongue sweep around his skin. Zim felt as if his insides were about to explode of pure delight. 'She's mine, and will always be mine' he said to himself

"Yes Zim, I'll be yours forever and I'll make sure that no living creature comes between us" Gaz replied his thoughts. Zim ran his hand through Gaz's hair, in response of his touch Gaz began to shudder.

"Zim…"Gaz murmured slickly pushing him causing him to stop.

"Yes my dear Gaz?"Zim answered affectionately.

"WEEEEE WAKE UP WAKE UP MASTA, I MADE WAFFLES FOR YOU!"

'EH?'


	12. So in love?

So…in love?

"WEEEEE WAKE UP WAKE UP MASTA, I MADE WAFFLES FOR YOU!" Gir screamed

Because of Gir's screaming, Zim woke up and found Gir jumping on his bed. Zim noticed that the room was a mess, waffles and syrup everywhere.

"Master I made waffles in bed for you" Gir said

"Gir how many times have I told you, never come in to Zim's room." Zim screamed.

"Awww master is grumpy again, don't worry I'll make more waffles to make you feel better" Gir said. He then left running leaving Zim standing there fuming, and it wasn't the mess that made him angry at Gir. Reason why was because it wasn't the first time that Gir had interrupted Zim from his Wonderful dreams, he always woke him up in the best parts. This was the 15th time and Zim was tired of it, but then again why are these dreams so important to him? Why does this Gaz-human make him feel so weak in his dreams? And more importantly what is the feeling that he has for the Dib-sister?

He noticed that every time he dreams about her, he would wake up clammy and tensed, and when he sees her in person he would feel his squeedlyspooch twisting inside him. Last night was one example, when they both made eye contact, just looking at her Hazel dark eyes made Zim tense. The other thing was when Gaz was playing hard to get, that too made Zim have a strange reaction towards her as if he was actually enjoying her little game. But of course Zim wouldn't allow himself for Gaz to witness his pleasure.

"Grrrrr… The filthy Dib-sister has cursed me; she is distracting me from my mission. That Horrible witchy Human" Zim growled. "She will pay for making Zim Feel so…so…" His mind went back to what Gaz has said in his dream; he remembered that she mention something about the strange liking he has for her.

_'I've seen it Zim and I understand it completely. You want me, you crave and desire me. I know that you feel something inside you when you're near me, and you have no clue to what it is. In my world we call it Affection, which means that you're feeling a type of LOVE.'_

"So…In love?" he finished his sentence, he thought about it for a minute. He had no idea what love meant but it seemed that this love is the name of that certain emotion he keeps feeling now. He needs to know what this 'love' means; it might answer all the questions he keeps wondering about.

"Computer, analyze this emotion called '_Love_' and tell me if a defective Irken like me can obtain this emotion."Zim said.

"Love is just basically an emotion that requires intense affection for another resulting sexual desire. To any object of warm affection or devotion. Since Irkens have many similarities to the humans they are capable to feel these emotions. Even though this love emotion isn't programmed in their PAKs anymore, they can still feel it but it's not that intense like a defective" the computer explained not sounding very interested.

"So is it possible that an Irken such as my wonderful self can feel this 'love' to something other than my species? Like a human?"

"Judging by all those moans and sleep talks you have about Gaz, yes, you could be in love with her."

"I DON"T MOAN OR TALK IN MY SLEEP!"Zim screamed.

"Oh Gaz Don't stop, Oh tallest don't stop, you are mine soooo mine, Oh Tallest!" the computer was impersonating him to show Zim how annoying and Disturbing he sounded during his sleeps, but mostly he did it just to make him angry. It worked.

Zim felt heat in his face, in other words zim began to blush madly but tried to keep himself composed. The embarrassment he had a few seconds ago was now replaced by anger. "SHUT THAT NOISE TUBE OF YOURS COMPUTER, OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT GIR SINGS THE DOOM SONG EVERY SINGLE DAY EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT I HAVE TO SUFFER WITH YOU!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs, obviously furious at his computer.

"You do that, and I'll tell Gaz about your little secret." Computer said.

"You're bluffing" Zim hissed.

"Try me" Computer responded, enjoying himself.

"I swear if you tell her I'm going to-"

"WAFFLES ARE READY MASTA, THE'RES WAFFLES IN THEM. LOT'S AND LOT'S OF WAFFLES!" Gir screamed.

"I'll be there in a minute gir, Computer I'm warning you do not but I mean DO NOT mention anything about my love emotion for her, If you do _oh how you will pay_!" Zim hissed and walked out of his room.

"He he this is going to be fun. For once I think this is going to be the best day ever" Computer said


	13. somewhere far in space

Somewhere far in space…

"My Tallest, we have checked Zim's Daily doings as you requested. We've discovered some intriguing things he's been doing during his banishment that I'm sure you may like to hear" The Irken soldier said.

"Really, Well tell us soldier what have you discovered?" Tallest Red asked.

"Yes tell us, what this 'defective' been doing these past few years?" Purple asked in a bored tone.

"We'll ever since he found out about his exile he has been seeking revenge, I've heard him talking about how he will destroy the Irken planet and the armada. But he figured that doing it alone will be a big challenge, so he has tried to converse with the Resisty to persuade them to assist him to battle us." The Irken soldier explained.

Purple and Red look at each other for a moment and turned back to the soldier, and then in a matter of seconds both of the tallest had burst out laughing. They just couldn't believe that Zim has wasted all this time to try and think of a plan to destroy his own people, and even think of teaming up with those dim-witted vortians; seriously those vortians are so pathetic that they even came up with the most ridiculous name to call themselves, such as the resisty. What kind of name is that?

Did Zim really believe that he can destroy the armada; he couldn't even destroy one simple planet. He surely knows that he doesn't have a chance of winning against the Armada.

Just when the Tallest began to recover from their amusement, they've realized that the soldier still stood there as if there was no humor to what he had mention about Zim. Apparently the Irken soldier showed an appearance of significance and concern.

"My Tallest please excuse my reaction towards your laughter of Zim plan I mean no disrespect, but I really don't understand why you take this as a joke, all us Irkens might be in danger. We should be more alert of Zim's evil tactics, I mean he did blow up and destroyed half of the Invaders on our planet in impending doom one. That was an accident but now that he has rage towards us for making fun of him, he might be able to wipe out the whole Irken race."The Irken said.

Tallest red frown, he didn't like the fact that the soldier was making it look as if they don't care about the safety of the entire Irken race. But he did had a point, Zim did destroy many invaders years ago which means that it might be easy for him to destroy them and he is the tight that would not give up until he gets what he wants.

"I have to admit, when it comes to destroying; Zim is an expert at that. Even though his strategy didn't always go according to plan, he always did manage to demolish something" Tallest purple admitted.

"Yes but think about it, we've taken over many planets and have enchain many of the people who lived in those planets. Many have fought against us, and failed to do so; nobody has ever defeated us before. What makes you think that little defective moron will have a chance to win against us?" Red asked.

"Oh speaking of little, I'm afraid to mention that the little defective moron you speak of is not so little anymore" the Irken soldier said.

"What do you mean not so little anymore?" Purple asked.

"Well over the years on planet Earth, Zim has grown. He isn't the smallest Irken in planet Irk anymore; on the contrary it seems that Zim has full-fledged very much that he is merely a few inches shorter than you two" The Irken said.

Both purple and red paled, they both would have never imagined that Zim would ever grow tall as they. All Irkens have always remained small; the only tall once in Irk was the Tallest. That's why they are admired by everyone, if even one Irken found out about Zim's tallness then that meant that there would be a new Ruler on Irk. This is something that Red and Purple won't allow to happen.

"H-how did this happen?"Red shuddered

"We are not sure yet, we believe that it might have something to do with the food those so called humans eat or the planet itself" The Irken said.

Red walked back and forth thinking, and then he walked up to the soldier.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Red asked

"Only a few Irkens that work in the transmition room" the Irken soldier said.

"Well make sure that they keep this a secret, I don't want the other Irken invaders to find out. If anyone mentions anything, execute them immediately. You're dismissed."

The Irken nodded and bowed to his Tallest before walking out of the room. Purple and Red were left alone in the room, now aloud to think of what to do about this serious problem.

"We can't keep it a secret forever red, the other Irken Invaders will find out sooner or later" Purple said.

"I know"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"Purple asked.

Red thought for a moment "there is only one thing to do; we will have to kill Zim before he even tries to get to planet Irk."

"But If we send soldiers to go and exterminate Zim they would find out themselves about Zim's increased height" Purple said.

"We don't need to send soldiers to Earth to kill Zim" Red said.

"What do you mean we don't need to send soldiers?"

"I mean that I have an easier and more superior way to destroy him. We'll just send our one extraordinary Irken Invader we've had on planet Irk for many years. She has never failed our orders or a mission in her life. She will be the solution to getting rid of Zim once and for all" Red grinned.

"Computer open a communication line with Invader Rita"


	14. The perfect excuse

"This is stupid" Gaz said while she poured milk onto her cereal.

Dib had been trying to convince his sister the whole morning to take some spy cameras and put each one in a different room inside Zim's base. As he predicted Gaz had refused to do it, she told him that Zim would right away discover that she is helping him and might not allow her to go to his house again. Which is something Gaz didn't want, she doesn't want to work on the project by herself.

"Come on Gaz, all you have to do is put these spy cameras somewhere Zim might not see it. Gir did it last time for me, if that stupid robot can do it so can you."

Gaz gave Dib a glare, she really despised helping Dib for paranormal stuff. Sometimes she wonders why Dib still loves it, many times had people made fun of him for believing in ghost, big foot and other weird creatures. But yet he still believes, and even though he's not treaded well by his own people he still goes and tries to save everyone from Danger. Gaz is actually glad to have dib as a brother; he worries for everyone's safety, especially hers. Which is one of the reasons why she sometimes lets him live another day when he pisses her off.

Gaz signs in defeat "find Dib I'll do it, but if he finds out I swear I'll make sure to make your life a living hell, got it?" She said bitterly, Dib gulped and nodded his head in response.

"Good. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast, I don't want to be late for school"

* * *

"What am I going to do, Now that the STUPID computer knows my secret he will want to expose it to the Dib-sister. That hideous insignificant Computer!" Zim screamed. The whole morning he has been thinking of some other place he can take Gaz to continue the stupid human assignment. He'll have to keep her away from her base until he can delete the secret from computer's memory.

"I'll lie to her that there has been a mix up during an experiment and had cause an explosion that ruined my whole base, yes…..yes, its genius" Zim began to laugh evilly that caused a few people to stop and stare.

"Uh…. I'M NORMAL!" Zim said smiling, trying to look standard for the humans who stared. Zim signed in relief as he watches everyone leave; apparently his ridiculous commotion convinced them to go back to their business, all except one who had approached him without him noticing.

"You'll never change will you" Gaz said. Zim yelp by her sudden voice, when he realized that it was Gaz he went back to his heroic stand. "Oh, hello Gaz huma- I mean Gaz, didn't expect to see you around here

"I just thought that we could walk together to school, and maybe just talk. I know that we haven't had good conversations in the past, but I thought that maybe walking with you would maybe help a little to know each other better" Gaz said.

"Hmmm….maybe communicating would be of assistance; it may help me overlook our differences. Very well Gaz, Zim will permit you to join me for now on but I will not want you to bring the Dib-stink with you for any reason whatsoever, usually this is the only time that I can enjoy a nice silent time for myself" Zim said as they began their walk.

Gaz rolled her eyes, as if she would want Dib walk with them to school. "Do you really believe that I would want to bring my stupid brother with me? I sometimes can't believe that I haven't destroyed him yet, all he talks about is his paranormal nonsense and you taking over. You're lucky that you don't have to listen to him 24/7, the worse part is that I live with him" Gaz was beginning to fume at the thought of Dib.

Meanwhile Zim began to feel the strange Feeling in his Squeedlyspooch again, hearing Gaz talk about her brother that way made him feel a little happy to know that she too feels the same way when it comes to Dib, maybe this love he feels about her is not so bad like he thought. But even though they might have a few things in common, Gaz might not feel the same way for him. This reminded him of why he has to keep her away from his base.

"Eh….Gaz, I forgot to mention that today won't be a proper day to work our project in my base. You see I was working on this experiment last night and had mixed up some liquids that cause a big explosion that ruined my whole base, since it takes a while to repair everything I thought that maybe we should continue our project in some other place."

"Really, well how long will it take to restore your base?"

"I'll try to repair the base as soon I can, but it won't be easy" Zim said.

"Sounds like it might take a while, and since it's your turn to take care of Ziv I'll try to repair a part of your base afterschool. So you could focus more on our project instead of your –

"NO!"Zim screamed, apparently his plan wasn't going smoothly.

"I mean no….because I don't want you to go through all this trouble, its Irken equipment so it will be complicated for you to understand" Zim said

"Zim, My dad has taught me and Dib how to build big machines for years. Since we'll be the ones in charge of his science lab someday he wants us to know a lot about science and stuff. Besides recall that I was the one who controlled one of your ships when I rescued Dib, and I was also the one who had fixed Tak's ship. I think that I won't have a problem fixing your base" Gaz said.

"But…."

"_LOOK_ Zim I had a hard time sleeping last night with Ziv crying every second, and I'm still irritated about it. So either you take care of that stupid sack of shit and let me fix you're base or I'll make sure that I personally kill you…slowly and painfully, Do you understand!" Gaz threatened; clearly Zim still needs to learn that when she orders something you have to Obey.

Zim gulped and agreed. Now he has to really think of another plan, another excuse to keep her away from his stupid interfering computer. But what? WHAT?


End file.
